1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for recording images, and more particularly, relates to a device and a method for recording images by radiating ultraviolet rays to cure an ink.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
As an image recording device of an ink jet type, there has recently been used an image recording device which comprises a recording head having a nozzle disposed for discharging an ultraviolet-ray curable ink which is cured with irradiation of ultraviolet rays, and an ultraviolet-ray irradiation device for irradiating the ultraviolet-ray curable ink with ultraviolet rays to cure it (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 132767/1985). The recording head is mounted on a carriage which is movably supported on a rod-like guide rail disposed in the image recording device, and ultraviolet-ray irradiation devices are disposed on both sides of the carriage. Thus, the image recording device records an image by driving the carriage to reciprocate the recording head, discharging an ink of a required color from the nozzle based on a predetermined image signal to land it on a recording medium, and then irradiating the recording medium with ultraviolet rays by the ultraviolet-ray irradiation device to cure the ink. In the conventional image recording device, an ultraviolet-ray irradiation device which comprises an ultraviolet lamp such as a mercury lamp or a metal halide lamp as an ultraviolet light source has been used.
However, the mercury lamp, the metal halide lamp or the like used in the ultraviolet-ray irradiation device has a considerable size. Thus, in the conventional image recording device, a moving speed of the carriage goes down due to a weight of the carriage which holds the ultraviolet-ray irradiation device becomes heavy. Consequently, there is a problem of a reduction in image recording efficiency. Additionally, there is a problem of enlargement of the entire image recording device.
In the conventional image recoding device, heat is generated when ultraviolet rays are radiated from the mercury lamp, the metal halide lamp or the like. Thus, for example, when an image is recorded on a thin film of a soft packing material used for food packing or the like, there is a problem of curling, waving or the like on the thin film.
Furthermore, in the conventional image recording device, there is a problem of large power consumption because of the use of the mercury lamp, the metal halide lamp or the like.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an image recording device which is compact, high in image recording efficiency, low in power consumption and capable of recoding a good image even on a recording medium made of a heat shrinkable material, and an image recording method.
This application is based upon and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. 119 from the Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-337050 filed in Nov. 20, 2002, at least entire content of which are incorporated herein by reference.